


a long-forgotten ache

by meritmut



Series: i loved you well, when we were young [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Afterlife, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meritmut/pseuds/meritmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He waited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a long-forgotten ache

“You’ve gotten skinny,” she observes as the other turns to the sound of her footsteps. She says it to fill a gap, though in reality - if this can be called reality - he hasn’t changed in the slightest.

Tall and narrow-waisted, broad at the shoulders and sharp-featured…no, Loki is as he ever was. The close growth of the soaring pines leaves a small circle in which they stand, only a few yards away from one another and yet, Sif thinks, it could be a world contained in this small snowy space. She watches Loki, noting nervousness in his movements as his slender fingers curl in on themselves and uncurl again with a kind of restless impatience.

It’s a familiar motion, a tic she could have mimicked by memory alone. Familiar too is the ink-dark glimmer of his hair in the light that spills between them, the paper-pale skin and the greenish-blue eyes and the worn gold of his gorget.

“You haven’t,” he returns with a slight smile, those sad eyes warming to the sight of her. “You haven’t changed a bit.”

It’s not quite the truth, and she knows it, but as lies go it’s a kind one. The changes he marks in her are subtle and faint, and there’s enough of the Sif he knew lingering about the steely soldier that stands before him to reignite an ancient yearning inside him - a long-forgotten, long-suppressed ache twisting and knotting between his ribs.

“I waited for you,” he tells her quietly, as much an admission of that longing as she could ever hope for.

She nods, a drawn smile taut upon white lips that itch for the memory of him: with swift strides she crosses the space and the years that until now have kept him from her.

“I came as soon as I could.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eyy so this was written two years ago but I've only now gotten round to posting it here. Whoops. Think it was from an imagineyourotp prompt because I only ever did the sad ones.


End file.
